Memory in Time
by the.empress
Summary: Clary's memory of the shadowworld and her summer with Jace has been wiped by dark Magic even Magnus can't decipher. But without Clary, Jace has no purpose. Shadowhunter or not can he make her love him?
1. Chapter 1

Rain fell from the sky in an angry roar as it left the street an inch under water. The looming traffic dodged the larger puddles as it soaked pedestrians who, even under an umbrella, couldn't stay dry.

Jace stood on the curb across the street from where kids gathered as they waited for the school bus. He eyes were set on only one of them though.

Her thick red hair glowed even in the shadowed light. She gazed off into the distance, dreaming sadly.

"You can't help her," A familiar voice came behind him, but his eyes did not wander.

"What makes you say that Magnus?"

"I don't know what dark magic did this, it's not like before."

Jace's eyes pleaded as he shot around fast to meet Magnus's eyes. A small dagger held strongly in his hand as it faced the ground.

"You don't understand!"

His mind was made. He had to help her remember the shadow world, remember him. Magnus would do the same for Alec.

"I love her Magnus. If she can't be a part of the shadow world then I refuse to be too."

...

Time turned slowly as first period geography swallowed all memories of the summer. Clary Fray sat staring at the window, unaware of the teacher's scornful glare directed at her.

Questions lingered through the air about summer trips and camps. Lazily Clary thought about her summer. Her mind hurt as dark memories whistled through her mind, leaving a burning scar. She remembered going to see Eric's distasteful poetry, her mother's decision to go away to the country with Luke. The rest however she couldn't see.

She turned to see her best friend Simon gazing at her with sad, sorrowful eyes from a few desks away. _He had changed to over the summer_ she thought. His eyes were darker, hollow with what seemed like fear and his natural tanned skin had faded into a paler set of muscles.

With a sigh she turned to see the opening door. A boy, carrying a piece of paper entered the room. She recognized that he must be a transfer student. Within a minute of talking to the teacher he was directed to sit in the seat next to her.

Sun light poured through the window making his hair look like a halo, golden and naturally dancing as he moved. He smiled at the class. Clary saw most the girls smile back, giggling into their hands as he walked past them. He moved silently and gracefully as he moved closer towards her desk. Placing his stuff on the table and sliding into the small wooden chair next to her.

"You are?" he mused, as she stared into his warm golden eyes.

"Clary," she said, struggling to find any other words.

"Jace," he introduced before turning to face the bored without saying another word.

...

He entered the cafeteria at lunch searching aimlessly for Clary.

As he walked through the chattering groups he became aware of the many girls eyes watching him, although that wasn't uncommon, he was very attractive.

He found Clary sitting at a small booth by herself, picking at her salad with her fingers as she rearranged it on her plate.

"Artist I see?" He questioned as his heart ached seeing her so empty and lost.

She nodded slightly, making no effort to slide over so he could sit down like she usually would. Taking his rejection lightly he pulled a chair across so he was facing her.

She gave him a disturbed annoyed face. Before piling her food back onto the tray as if getting ready to walk away.

"You can't just walk away! I wanted to have lunch with you," pain crossed his face as he watched her. Memories of the summer in the institute on her sixteenth birthday crossed his mind, when he had kissed her. He thought about when he had lost the nerve to live because he couldn't have her, then the night in Idris where they lay holding hands as they fell asleep.

"Having lunch usually implies that you eat," she said in a bored tone as she pointed at the empty space on the table.

Anger shot through him as he returned to his sarcastic self. "I thought we'd make things interesting as go 'lady and the tramp style'," His sad eyes flashed a hot fiery red as she stood from the table and stormed away with rage, leaving him staring at table blankly.


	2. Chapter 2

Clary danced through Jace's dreams.

Like night mares, he became restless, tossing and turning in his bed at the institute. The small freckles on her face were like a dot-to-dot pattern he longed to figure out, like the twisting runes he saw as a child.

He wandered through the halls of the institute as he headed up towards the greenhouse. Since Hodge had left the plants had struggled to live, he made it his mission to return it to the glory it had been when the flowers waved peacefully as they sang in the breeze from the small windows.

Sitting on the bench he watched the midnight flower blossom. Its flower a vibrant red as it faced towards the moon. It was just as beautiful as when he had brought Clary here. Her amazed eyes were like a whispering shadow he ached for as the petals began to fall to the ground like ash.

He watched her at the burnt ashes of her family home. Before she was born her grandparents had loved and laughed and lived in those walls, but now it was just a skeleton like their memories. She wore an elegant dress like and angel and swept across the tormented floor without leaving a footprint. High above her head she held the witchlight he had given her, illuminating her path. He watched her in Alicante. He saw her with her brother, how he tortured her. She saw her crying over the life she would have had, but insisted that it wouldn't be the same without him in it.

He knew he felt the same. It was the blood of an angel that ran so pure in them. If he had ever been asked about soul mates he would have laughed about the requited love stories. He believed that people were on their own, here only to complete their task.

But Clary changed that.

...

The mundane world was so different to the shadow world. But to Clary there was no difference.

She had felt lost, like something was missing for quite some time now. Her heart ached but she didn't know what it longed for. Then there was Simon, her best friend who was hiding secrets from her, he even seemed to have a new life that she couldn't figure out where she belonged.

Jace, the new kid in school seemed to be in majority of her classes. She didn't really consider anything odd about it.

He sat next to her in art, watching her paint a picture of a city. A wave of hope flew through him as he recognised it as Alicante.

"It's beautiful," he whispered loud enough for only her to hear. Glancing around the room she noticed that one of the girls was watching his avidly.

She nodded, smoothly like she had done the day before. The painting confused her, it looked nothing like New York, she couldn't figure out where it was. Jace knocked her out of her reverie again. She had forgotten that he was still there watching her.

"My father used to live in a city like that," he had to force himself not to continue as he thought about the dreams he had been having. She stood in the middle under one of the glass towers, singing a dreaming song as she span in a circle with her arms out. She wore a white gown, making her look more like an angel as danced around her.

"I wish I could live there," her voice was smooth, saddened slightly.

_We will, _Jace promised.

...

Clary sat in a small chair stirring her coffee as she listened to Eric's newest lot of poems. He had surprisingly moved from using the word 'loins' in all his poems but it wasn't much of an improvement. She saw Jace walk through the crowded room and sit in the seat where Simon had been moments before.

"Horrible poetry," he commented.

"What would you know about poetry? You fail to even write anything other than your name in class."

"My name is poetry."

She made a noise which sounded like a spluttering laugh and turned back towards facing the stage, hoping that Simon would return soon. There was something about Jace that she didn't understand and her senses told her she didn't want to.

"Maybe we should leave and go back to mine," he insisted as she watched her slowly consider it.

"Do most girls respond to you when insult their friends hoping that they will run off and do the nasty with you?" Her voice was on a border line between angry and teasing.

"Well I wouldn't call it nasty, messy maybe, but nasty is a ten foot dragon attacking a bunch of kids who throw rocks at it. But me? I'm part angel."

She felt herself on the verge of laughter again.

"How about a movie then?"

"Oh I see how it is, you ask a girl to sleep with you before asking her on a date. Classy."

"Good, I'll pick you up at 7."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys :D Here's the back ground information so the story isn't as confusing, thanks for the reviews and pointers, they are really helping :D. Keep them coming xxx

...

(Before)

As the sun set Miah usually found herself wandering through the park. She felt safe walking through the shadows, it gave her the freedom of a wolf. She whistled a tune under her breath as she came up to a small bridge.

A think dark mist overcame her as she smelt the horrible, pungent smell of a demon.

The first time she smelt a demon she would have described it as rotten eggs, or burning of flesh, even like the smell of sewers which lifted after a heavy rain. Now the smell was so recognisable to her that her body began to shake.

Claws grew from her small fingers. Her hands clenched together shaping into small worn pads. Vertebrae cracked and tore into place as her body spammed towards the ground as she became covered in a thick coarse hair.

A howling growl escaped her throat as she leaped of the bridge, letting her senses take over. Thick black goo oozed through the ground as Miah turned to see a human figure floating in the muddy banks of the river. She recognized her instantly by the small rune which glittered in the moonlight. It had faded to simple white lines but she knew what it meant, she had the same on her paw.

Clary's red hair swayed in the current, her body limp and weak. Her skin was a pale white.

She was only just alive. Miah could hear her heartbeat through her fractured breathing. Morphing back she ran to the body, flinching away instantly like she had touched acid and silver.

After moments of backing away she found the courage to lift her small body as she ran back towards the police depot.

...

(after)

Simon walked through the institute staring at its glorious pictures of shadowhunter families that were plastered on the wall. The first time he came to the institute he didn't see anything but Issi, who he was only seeing to make Clary jealous. It was so much more beautiful now then when he remembered.

He made his way into Jace's room, allowing himself to sit on the small stool placed in the corner.

Jace emerged from the bathroom with in jeans and a white shirt allowing his glowing hair to dry naturally.

"Well I'll be damned," He said as he noticed Simon but made no effort to stop getting ready. He rummaged through draws and cupboards in search of something.

"Actually if you we damned you wouldn't be in here," Simon shot back, his tone bored and annoyed.

"I'd say the same about you vampire."

They both remained silent, listening to only the sounds of Church in the hall who purred ferociously like he found a mouse.

"You'll just hurt her," Simon's voice pleaded. He knew that coming here was a stupid idea, but it was worth a try, he didn't want to see Clary hurt.

"That's coming from someone who has failed to call my sister,"

Simon shrugged. He liked Is, but his priority now had to be Clary, she was so vulnerable, surely Jace understood that. Anything could harm her and she wouldn't even know what was happening.

"Jace," His voice was smooth and kind, "I understand what you're going through, but what if she never sees the truth again? What if she..."

"You don't understand," Jace sneered.

"Maybe not entirely, but Clary thinks like a mundane. You don't."

"And you do? You probably spend your day at school deciding who you should sneak into the janitor's closet and take a swig from."

Anger shot through Simon. His body shook unpleasantly before it slowly faded into the light of the room, leaving nothing but a growl where he had once stood.

...

(before)

Clary Lay in the spare bed in Luke's house. Her eyes were wide staring at the ceiling, her face pale and frozen.

Magnus hovered above her chanting small rhythmic poems. Lights flashed through his fingers, dancing around the room like fireworks.

Sparks flinted under the door like shattering glass. Luke stared solemnly at the door.

He's usually well groomed appearance had become slightly less presentable. Unshaved skin shadowed his face where his eyes loomed red with thick black rings. It had been days since he had slept. He rarely left Clary's side, whispering stories about how her mother would return from Idris soon.

Jace held a stele in his hand. Hopefully trace a healing rune on her hand. He had watched her sleep for days. Her face taunted.

The rune turned a thick black, like a tattoo newly applied. Jace ran his finger over it to find that the rune had lifted from her skin, like thick black paint smudged by his fingers, leaving not even the slightest scar behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Please please review. I really appreciate everyone's criticism and comments :D  
Sorry that it's a bit Lovey Dovey, I do like writing it too much :):)

...

"How did you know where I lived?" Clary's voice seemed scared slightly as Luke called her to a visitor at the door. Luke didn't seem to enthusiastic when he called her, but his glance at Jace wasn't one of hatred most fathers had, but more sympathetic.

Jace stood at the door neatly dressed and smiling. her eyes run over him making her heart flutter before she mentally slapped herself. Now wasn't the time to develop feelings for the boy who seemed to be stalking her.

He smoothly nodded at her trackpants and singlet which reveiled half of her stomach. As if only realising now how she was dressed, her face turned a vibrant scarlet as she nervously twisted her hair around her fingers.

She kept trying to send warning glances towards Luke. He seemed not too impressed about the visitor but had invited him in to the lounge and told Clary that if she was expecting to go out she should have said. Her pleading eyes were dismissed as Luke.

"Well are you going to get changed?"

...

Jocelyn walked through the glass tower with a reproachful stance. She found her way through easily as memories flickered through her mind of the Circle and the Accords.

"Why are you keeping me here?" Her voice was slow and steady as she faced the members of the Clave who lived in Alicante.

"You cannot just come back from the dead Jocelyn and expect nothing. You were a member of the Circle, Valentines wife. Whilst me will mean no harm to your daughter, you must fulfil your sentence here."

"You don't understand, Clary..." She pleaded.

"Clarissa is fine. We are well aware of her condition. A warlock has informed us that it is a magic not caused by something of this world. There is nothing you or anyone can do. Your child may or may not see the shadowworld again."

Jocelyn shivered as the harsh voice tore through her hope. She knew little what was happening in New York, only what was in the few letters which Lucian had sent her, all of which were scrawled across napkins or along the borders of books he sent.

She feared being in Alicante, not only because of her daughters condition at home, but because when she turned from the shadow world her life wasn't really at risk. Now she was kept in a cell, locked thousands of feet under the ground in the Idris's Bone City, guarded by its own Silent brothers and sisters whose mutations were far more severe then what she remembered.

"Let me go! I'm no good to you here. Please. Haven't I helped you enough?

The sheer laugh of the Clave members stunned her as she looked towards the people whose names weren't clear but their faces danced through the playground of the shadowhunter schools.

She felt hands lock fiercely on her arms as she was dragged out of the room, knowing instantly where she was being taken.

...

"What movie do you want to see?" Jace asked as she took her helmet off and passed it to him. For her first time on a bike she felt more than a bit nervous.

She shrugged slightly and followed him into the theatre. All the titles she hadn't heard of recently. She wondered what ever happened to the first Twilight seeing as they were now showing the third. And How many Shrek's was there going to be?

He pulled her to the side, away from the line.

"How about dinner first?"

Again she silently shrugged.

"So we aren't going to talk. Interesting."

"What am I meant to talk about then ha?"

Acid burned through her eyes as her voice came out sarcastic and hurtful. She had never really dated before. All the guys at school went for the girls with long legs and blond hair. She was small with red curls, nothing which she considered too interesting.

He sighed and pulled her out of the theatre towards a small restaurant.

"Second best in New York," he said smoothly.

She screwed up her face in distaste. The restaurant wasn't anything upper-class. Its brick walls were covered in moss and the flashing sign had letters broken.

"And the best is?" Considering his taste it was probably the soup dungeon for the homeless in Brooklyn.

"I'll take you there some time, they do the best coconut pancakes," His smile made her shiver nervously, but she realised she didn't feel scared anymore.

When they were seated at a small table Jace insisted on choosing Clary's meal. She agreed, merely out of not wanting to cause a scene. She listened to him talk about casual things until the food came out. It was pasta which smelled like tomato, basil and garlic and was covered in cheese. She dug in without protest.

"I knew you'd love it," he said as he watched her eat, his meal still untouched.

"You knew aye?" she mumbled through mouthfuls, "What do you know about love anyway?"

Pain crossed his face, his eyes narrowing before looking away. Her statement was meant to be sarcastic and he was sure she didn't really want an answer.

"Quite a lot actually."

"Try me."

Clary didn't look up to Jace until she had finished her pasta, only realising that he never answered her question. It seemed rude now she thought something she would take back. Regardless he began to talk.

"There was a girl, I hadn't known her long, but.. well..."

He paused and took a bite of his own pasta as if to gain courage.

"She was amazing. Her smile warmed me like hot chocolate in winter. Her laugh was like a distant melody that I always longed to hear. She was everything to me. I loved her. I should have protected her with my life but..."

"What happened?" Clary seemed shocked to realise she had interrupted.

"There was an accident, and well when she woke up... She forgot me."

She gasped as his voice struggled to find the words. She wanted to understand, wanted to know more.

"What did you do?" Her voice was soft, merely a whisper.

"I decided to make her fall in love with me again."

He leaned across the small table, allowing his lips to press against her. She tasted like cheese and sauce and Clary.

Familiarity shot through him as she didn't protest, but merely leaning forward as if she had yearned for him too.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, sorry this chapter moves a bit fast, I kind of had a new idea for the plot and decided to run with it. Let me know what you think :) xx

...

"Simon?" Izzy's panicked voice came from the hallway outside Simon's room.

He answered the door cautiously. They didn't really end on a picture perfect moment last time. As he could recall through the dazed memories he had accidentally drunk one of Magnus's potions which had turned him into a human sized spider.

Her dark eyes cried with warnings as he moved away to allow her in. She sat neatly on his bed. Tears streaming from her eyes as she gasped for words.

Simon placed himself next to her, wiping away a tear which dangled on her nose. He hated seeing her sad, she was always so strong that it scared him.

Kissing her softly he felt her push him away.

"It's... it's... Clary," She stuttered, her finger softly tracing where his lips had met hers.

He gave her a worried glance but she allowed him no time to speak.

"She was attacked by what Luke thinks is a Greater Demon. She is recovering but things aren't looking good. Her body is rejecting the medicinal help from Magnus and even Runes won't help her."

"What does that mean?" Simon was shocked to only hear of this now. Downworlders gossiped more than a group of teenage girls. He had spent the last few days within the hotel helping with some arrangements. Surely if one of the vampires knew something they would have told him.

"Luke thinks the she may have lost her sight."

He held her hand as they sat quietly. Simon's computer flashed with messages from players in games but he ignored it, focusing only on Izzy.

"It will be okay, we can help her see it. When I was a mundane I could see you because I knew the truth. If we just..."

"We can't," Her voice was strong and passionate as she stood, turning to face him.

"Imagine what she would think? That her best friend has lost the plot? You can't prove it as she can't see it. Without the sight she is just a mundane. And mundies don't belong in our world."

Defences shot through Simon. He had to at least try to tell her. Maybe she would remember then.

"There is too much danger out there, if she doesn't know it then it most likely won't hurt her. You have to swear Simon. Swear that you won't tell her anything unless she figures it out. You have to help us protect her."

...

"How about another movie?"

Jace's voice came from behind Clary as she entered the cafeteria. It had been over a week since she had seen Jace. He had run of in a hurry after their dinner, handing her money for a taxi fare and apologising profusely. She hadn't seen him since. Thick black swirls like tattoos echoed through her mind as she spent days wondering what had become of him, hoping she hadn't said anything that had scared him off.

"Would we even make the movie?" Anger flared through her. He at least owed her an explanation.

"Probably not, depends how strong out natural urges are."

"Natural urges?" she scoffed, "Like monkeys eating each other's fleas or throwing poop at people who get too close at the zoo?"

"Ahh you again you deny our love. Why then did you kiss me?"

"Me? Kiss you?" Her voice rose slightly as she noticed people were now watching with avid curiosity.

"Of course. Although I understand completely, all women fall for a sympathetic, attractive, lady's-man like me." His voice was strong and defensive, his charm hidden behind his sarcastic, hurt smile. He watched her slowly stand, just as she had done on the first day.

"Clary, you owe me a..." His voice softened as she interrupted, her voice raised to a yell.

"You know, I thought behind that snipe personality of yours there might be someone slightly nice You left me in the middle of the street alone, you are horrible to all my friends, and you don't even realise that having good looks means nothing if you don't have a good heart. I owe you nothing."

"You think I'm good looking?" a small forced smile crossed his face. He didn't know what to else to say. He just didn't want her to walk away again.

"You're a jerk Jace Wayland," and with that she stormed away.

...

(Before)

The shelves of the library towered over Clary as she searched the shelves before huddling by the small fire for warmth as she read.

Jace had been out hunting when she had come here. But she knew she it was probably better, she needed time to do some research.

For the last few weeks she couldn't fight the feeling that she was being followed.

An eerie screeching noise shattered her vision as she walked down the streets. She felt shadows swallow her, hands closing gently around her, voices followed her whenever she was alone and the worst part was no one believed her.

She had told Jace and he had promised her it was just nerves, because she was learning to become a shadowhunter. But now she wasn't so sure, she felt its presence around her all the time except when she was in the institute.

The books she pulled down talked about Greater demons and their powers, others just about downworlders. She sat confused trying to make sense of it.

She had come to a few conclusions. It couldn't be a demon as she had borrowed a sensor off Jace to check demonic activity and it always registered as little. And downworlders didn't have the powers which she felt it experience. Even warlocks couldn't conceal themselves into only shadows and remain invisible to even a shadowhunter. But then what could it be?

The library door slid open smoothly as Jace walked in. His eyes set on her instantly as he came and sat by her by the fire.

"You do know it is summer?" He asked smiling slightly as he watched the fire.

She nodded. The fire helped her relax as its pure flames licked around edges of wood which were piled strategically.

"There is something out there," her voice was calm and slow.

"Clary," he sighed, "Not this again, I told you, if there was something me or Izzy or Alec or Luke or, hate I say it, even Simon would have sensed it. Do you not trust me?"

"It's not that," Her voice quivered slightly. "I just don't want to take chances."

"You are safe Clary. You don't have to worry about chances. At your expense they are never taken."

"Then why won't you believe me?"

She now stood hovering over him. Her hair was thrown messily over her shoulders as she glared nastily.

"Come on, you're safe."

"The amount of times you have said something like that made it loose meaning."

She bent down and kissed him softly as he turned his face up to question her. Moving almost as gracefully and fast as what he can she turned as she reached the door to look back.

"Be careful Clary," He pleaded pain written across his face.

"I'm safe remember, what's the worst that could happen?"

...


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long for an update. Please let me know what you think :)

...

(before)

The warm wind made Clary's thick red hair swirled around her as she left the institute. It was boarding twilight, meaning that soon creatures would begin lurking through streets and parks, although most the dangerous one's were just human.

She slung her backpack over her shoulder, allowing herself to slouch with the weight of some of the books she had managed to squeeze in before Jace had returned.

The streets were busy, full of commuters travelling towards trains, busses and apartments. Taxi's whizzed through the roads, lights flashing. Buildings began to shadow the streets as the red sky glowed through the clouds.

Clary walked slowly, taking the time to indulge herself in the music which echoed through her ears from headphones. Something about listening to her ipod when she walked made her feel safe, like she could block out the world.

Thick white lights twisted through the looming darkness above the park only streets away. They twisted and turned like eerie fireworks, whistling and crackling as they fell to earth.

A loud thundering boom shook the ground that people walked on, all oblivious but Clary. Struggling to gain her balance she pulled her mother's seraph blade out of the side pocket of her bag and began to run towards the park, adrenaline forcing her to continue rather than seek help.

The further she got, the more she realised she wasn't alone. Distant shadows danced through the corner of her eyes but disappeared as soon as she moved her head. Her heat beat faster with every step. She could feel it now. The presence of demons.

The air smelled retched and sour, enough to make Clary gag as she saw standing in the middle of a small bridge a boy.

She noticed he looked not much older than she was, as familiarity shot through her.

It was her brother.

...

"Something's going on," Simon pulled Jace against his locker as he passed down the hall, lowering his voice to no higher than a whisper.

"Oh yea? Like I didn't know."

Bells rang through the corridor as people began to scatter off into classes. Simon held onto Jace's shirt, cautious waiting until the corridor was bare, but made no attempt to louder his voice.

"Downworlder's won't be down- worlders for much longer," His voice was warning as well as holding a slight hit of sarcasm that Jace failed to recognise.

"Oh but you see, the Clave..."

"Screw the Clave! Rumour has it that the New Jersey league Vampires have turned against the Clave to join force with demons. It doesn't stop there though, no one has heard from the Mississippi Sealie court for weeks, and the warlocks have apparently become silent, either in hiding or they.."

"Joined the army," Jace interrupted, considering the many possibilities, "But what would want an Army of downworlds? No offence."

"My thoughts," Simon whispered, glancing down the hall again to make sure it was empty and raised his eyebrow, "Is not what but who?"

Silence rang through the halls as Jace waited eagerly for a response. Simon's voice was clear, louder enough that he imagined it ricocheting off the lockers and classroom doors.

"Jonathon."

"Me?" Horror stuck through him as he watched Simon cautiously, his hand resting slightly on the handle of the small dagger he had placed in his belt.

"No you idiot! Clary's brother."

Jace made no effort to protest. But he had killed Jonathon, with his own hands in Idris. He mentioned this point, fear written over his face as he tried to understand what could be happening.

"He was part demon. You said when they die they go back to their own dimension. They _never _found his body. They took your word for it, hoping all the uprising crap was over. What if he has returned?"

There was only one reason why Jace now felt sick in the stomach, questions ringing through his ears constantly. One question kept occurring, over and over.

What did Clary have to do with it?

...

Jace ran up the library steps where Clary was sitting with her art book. Her hand moving softly across the paper as she watched the world pass by her.

Again she felt her heart leap as he moved towards her, trying to force herself to gain enough courage to stand, to face him head on.

She noticed now that his angel-like face had dark rings around his eyes. His skin was pail and his fair messy and tattered. He looked so unnatural.

"I'm scared," he said softly, not needing to catch his breath. His face made her ache with sorrow as torment glinted through his eyes but she struggled to find words.

"I've been a jerk, I know." His apology was raced but made her pay more attention.

"But I need you to understand, to think, to_ see._"

He lent out and held her hand. She pulled back slightly, remembering the incident at dinner and at lunch a few days ago. The rejection pained him more.

"Clarissa Fray I know you don't know who I am. I know that you would prefer to be with anyone rather than me. I know you feel lost and don't understand why. I know that..."

He paused, allowing himself time to take deep breaths.

"You love me, and something in you knows that. I need you to trust me."

Her mind hiccupped with thoughts. She trusted him, she knew that. But he was a total stranger to her, and one who hadn't made a good impression either. She wanted to not trust him. Maybe he was right, that there was something inside her which yearned for him, but why she didn't know.

"Come with me. I will keep you safe. You won't have to worry about this mundane life of yours, because we will live in a city like the one in your picture. Please just promise me you'll come."

Suspense grew through the air as stared spicily off into the distance.

"My life is here, I can't leave. What about my mother? Luke? Simon?"

"Clary," It was Simon's voice, but she couldn't tell where it was coming from. His voice pleaded with her as she tried to block everything out, feeling ambushed.

Thick dark lines swam through her mind, twirling into magnificent runes she didn't understand. Her head ached as she felt her brain plummeting. Black and white sparks covered her eyes as she felt her legs collapse from under her.

The pattern in her mind continued though, like a pencil swerving across a page. It curled and twisted at one edge like a horn of an animal before splintering and branching off into waves of confusion.

She felt hands help her to her ground, or carry her, she wasn't really sure.

But right now she was scared. Scared for Jace, scared for Simon, scared for everyone and she couldn't figure out why.


	7. Chapter 7

(before)

"LET US RISE," Jonathon bellowed to the demons who were in the park. Downworders paced the entrances and exits to ensure that no human could enter.

His skin had changed to a murky grey which absorbed the dark on his unnaturally tall figure. As Clary approached him she felt the small hairs on her arm rise in fear as she saw what her brother had become.

His eyes glistened fully black, and he had razor sharp teeth like a shark. She felt herself shiver as she continued to walk, unsure what was guiding her.

In his taloned hands he held a blade, but it was different to the seraph blades which the nephilim used. It did not glow a radiant white light instead it was like a shadow, moving slowly and darkly through the air with his hand.

"Clarissa," He spat as silence echoed over all the demons and downworlds who watched with amusement. He turned his back from her and hissed. She saw that all the demons growled eagerly back before bowing their heads and retreating further towards the shadows of the trees.

"It's amazing how with barely any training you feel the need to run towards the park, basically empty handed. Do you want to get yourself killed?"

She jerked back at his question, only realising now how stupid she had been.

"You know what pains me? I made an oath, of a shadowhunter that I would not kill you. Those where our fathers words. He believed that with time you would conform, your powerful skills helpful to his cause."

He laughed sadistically again.

"I saw through your scum mediocre mundane attitude."

He leapt forward, his feat barely touching the ground as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. She squirmed as his grip but it was no use, he was so much more stronger now than before.

The blade glistened a dull bronze as Clary saw her brother lift it slowly before drawing it down into her stomach. She winced with pain and gasped as she fell to the ground.

"I never said I wouldn't harm you through."

...

Clary heard whispers around her as her stomach retched with pain. She imagined herself dying, finding her way to heaven, to Jace.

The voices surrounded her and grew lounder as she slipped in and out of consciousness.

...

The institute was dark and gloomy as Jace returned to an empty house. Clary followed him, confusion written on her face plainly as she worried about what was happening. She had come on her own will so it wasn't really kidnapping right? She just hoped Luke understood that.

He led her into a small room which had a desk, a lamp and a bed all glazed with white. On the end of her bed was her art book. The one her mother had given her for Christmas but she had lost it months ago.

"This is your room," he whispered into her ear, only softly.

"Why didn't Simon come in?" she felt herself say as she looked at the room which had an eerie familiarity to it. They had left Simon outside the building, who despite Clary's plea was told by Jace that he couldn't enter.

"I'll explain later," was his only response, "I have something I want to show you later, get some rest, I'll be back here in a few hours.

He left her staring around the room before vanishing into the darkened hallway. She curiously wanted to search the halls of the house but sat down on the bed, flipping through the pages of her drawings distinctively her style but unfamiliar.

...

A small tapping noise alerted Clary that Jace must be back. She continued to lie in her bed, letting her eyes drift towards the distance. She was tired but couldn't sleep. Everything had been so confusing since this afternoon when she had agreed with Jace and Simon to come here.

"Come in," she said softly after Jace had already opened the door and began to enter.

"Are you awake?" He asked watching her with a questioning glance.

"No," She mumbled. Jace retreated to the door but she objected firmly, her words not comprehendible. He moved forward swiftly and sat next to her on the bed.

"If I tell you the truth will you believe me?"

She considered it for a moment but nodded. She felt the need to know.

Her red hair was spread neatly across her pillow as she made no effort to sit up and face him.

"... A mischievous man caused a war between shadowhunters. His ideals where corrupt and he stopped considering what was best for his people. We had to fight them alongside downworlders- the vampires, werewolves, fey and warlocks. The evil man, Valentine's son has returned to finish of the job which his father started. We need to fight him.

His story rang curiously in her ears as she imaged scenes of fighting and war but she still didn't understand how she fit into it.

"Clary," he sighed lifting up her hand and tracing it with his fingers.

"I know it is hard, but you need to remember. I can't fight without you and I can't live without you."

She rolled over slightly to gaze into his eyes. His face was distant, hurt and sad.

One single tear fell from his eye and rolled down his cheek. She felt her hand reach forward to touch it, unaware it was her own reaction.

"I thought you said you never cried," she whispered slowly, still unaware what was causing her to touch him or say it. She honestly couldn't remember him ever saying something like that. The words slipped through her mouth as if they were someone else's.

Excitement glinted in his eyes as he smiled before leaning forwards and passionately kissing her.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey, so sorry it's been so long, my life has been exams, exams exams (and it hasn't finished yet).  
So has everyone read Cassie Clare's new book 'The clockwork Angel'?  
I advise you do, if you haven't already. I'm writing a story for it too, so please check it out :)  
_

_..._

The shrill effects of a demonic scream echoed all around Jonathon as he raised his long darkened limbs into the air to demand silence.

His associates of demons had grown greatly within the last few weeks, but as had his allies of downworlders. They came to him more out of fear than any other reason but the nightchilden, Lilith's children and the lycanthropes were easier to tame then the demons that were, by blood more like brothers, but by behaviour he had to deem them incompetent.

"The time has come," He bellowed to millions of ears listening, surprisingly many belonged to the same creatures who were not ashamed to hide their hundred or so pairs.

"We stand united for one purpose, and that is to defeat an enemy. An enemy who feel that our powers are subordinate to theirs; they have harmed our kind, killed them and ruled them. Now we unite to bring down the common enemy of the Nephilim."

Making speeches was always tyring, he thought, everyone expected so much and demons weren't (ironically) the kind of people who would not kill you when you got in the way. They didn't want a corrupt leader.

It made him wonder though, after all he was still part shadowhunter, not that it meant anything to him. The blood within him of the demon surged stronger than any angels could, even in that of his sister. Clary. So innocent and yet about to loose everything she had just learnt and forgot existed.

He didn't feel sorry for her. He envied her. He had to live with their father. Grow up a shadowhunter to be used as a weapon. He became hated for something he couldn't have control over because of the sick mind of one man.

Roars of cheers still echoed around him as he left the podium he had created on the benches in the deserted subway station. He knew it was too late to back out now, but he promised himself not to harm her personally after he had finished his plan. There was only one person he wished to harm, if others got in the way of his army then it was not his problem.

...

_In the dream Clary floated through the streets of Manhattan, searching lifelessly for something she had lost. As she watched she saw the landscape changing at second glances. _

_Blank lots became thundering towers; empty streets were no longer empty as tall figures walked without effort before disappearing into the night. _

_She came to what looked like a graveyard. She was startled by the site, she had never personally known anyone to die before, but within moments the labyrinth of pathways led to a singular set of stairs which fell silently to the ground. _

_Flickering lamps were visible only slightly as she felt herself drawn with curiosity. The stairs entwined through the darkness till it came to a room which she would have considered a library without it's eerie sense of dust and death._

_Voices echoed through her head as she felt herself spasm to the ground of stars. It felt like someone drawing through her mind she screamed jamming her eyes so tightly shut in an instant, but it was too late. _

_Thick hollow eyes speckled the back of her eye lids like the summer sun. The memory of the fun sunk in further and further every time she breathed. _

_They were mutated. Cloaked with thick robes slung over their body like a tablecloth. Their mouths stitched falsely together. Speaking silently through her mind they clawed at her memories. Hollow eyes watching her with complete alertness made her feel like holding her breath but screams wouldn't stop escaping her. _

_..._

"CLARY!"

She felt hands shake her violently as she forced her eyes open to the small room in the institute. Jace hovered over her, his eyes full of panic as he watched her gain consciousness. In an effort to stop screaming she raised her hand to her mouth but could feel the multitude of sweat covering her face and making her shirt stick to her body.

"It's okay," he finally whispered, the panic leaving his eyes as he lay down panting next to her. Trying to grasp what had just happened as he lightly pushed the hair away from her face.

He watched her lay startled as he let memories of the night in Idris flow into his mind. He and Clary had fallen asleep hand in hand. At that time it was assumed that he was her sister but now that he knew different his intentions weren't wrong.

Moving swiftly he lay his head on her chest. His blond hair sprawled neatly, rising and falling with her jagged breathing. He felt her body spasm violently. Sitting up only moments before she flung herself off the bed and onto the floor, he managed to jump down and hold her.

Her temperature rose so hot that Jace struggled to cradle her as she continued to spasm. He had seen an epileptic have a seizure before, but this wasn't the same. Clary seemed like she was being attacked, but within the institute it wasn't at all possible.

Tormented cries ran through the silent night of the institute. Jace held Clary ever so gently, his breathing as staggered as hers with fear that with such high temperatures, whatever this sudden illness was, wouldn't let her live through the night.

...

It was like being in a cloud. Her body and her mind were two separate entities. But she still could partially feel. It was like something was blocking her from herself. Through the mist which was probably tears, she could see Jace, his eyes focused and sad as she felt herself let go.


	9. Chapter 9

_So I probably owe an explanation as to why it took me so long to update, especially as I've had this saved on my computer for months. I received a message from a fellow writer insulting my writing. Usually I take to criticism well, however rather than being helpful, this person told me I was a horrific writer, did no justice to the books and couldn't consider myself a fan to write such a thing and should stop writing. Since then I have decided that, because Cassie Clare is a favourite writer of mine I will no longer withhold from posting my stories. _

_Please review_

_..._

Death is the only thing that keeps people alive on earth, Jace thought. It was ironic, yes, but the fear of death kept people alive. They fought the unknown just to not have to learn the final answer to the question everyone wants to know. If there was a god, which, considering he believed in angels it was probably considered contradictory to not believe in the creator, he would have thought they would be helping Clary right now.

Her body had not long become limp. Her heart beat died down slowly to a casual rhythm, but it didn't seem right. Whatever poison had harmed her that day when she was attacked by a greater demon, it was still running in her blood.

Jace's fear was no longer for Clary. She slept somewhat peacefully. His fear was that she would wake up and again no longer remember who he was.

It had hurt so much last time.

He didn't think he could go through that again.

Laying her smoothly under the covers of her bed, he kissed her on the forehead before turning and walking out of the room. His hands clenched in agony as he faught the lump at the back of his throut and the urge to cry.

...

At the stroke of midnight, Simon stood on the highest raised platform in the hotel where he could see everyone's faces.

"There has been an update," His voice, which once sounded shy and reserved, bellowed through the hall of watchful vampires.

"The Lilith's children have spotted a gathering of demons in the park, and with a prominent leader. Jonathon, Valentine's son."

The vampires gasped in shock as Simon explained how the creature had come back to life and was rallying a force of downworlders and demons.

"They have taken down three other local vampire covens within the last week that have refused to join forces with the demons. So we only have two choices."

"Remain allies of the Shadowhunters," His voice shook slightly, "Or, we when they come, we can surrender."

"So it's death by demon if we disagree or death by shadowhunter if we agree?" a small tawny haired sang, her teeth and lips stained with fresh blood.

"Who is to say there will be any shadowhunters left after this war?" Simon's voice came again, sounding more cheerful now at the thought. "No shadowhunters, no laws."

The vampires began to roar with excitement. A small vampire in front of Simon turned, "What about your friend?"

"There are no friends in war," he said sourly.

...

(before, well just after the attack)

Alec turned to Magnus, his eyes flaring with emotion and pain.

"I liked it better when you didn't like her," His voice stung and within seconds Magnus began to regret it. As he put his hands in his pockets he watched the floor intensely, as if studying the distinct patterns of the linoleum.

"It's just, since, well 'us', you only seem to want me to have anything to do with your family and friends when someone's either has been attacked by a demon or accidentally eaten a fairy plumb. It's as if..."

Moving swiftly Alec moved to where Magnus was standing. With one hand he softly pushed his chin up so they could meet each other's eyes.

Ignoring the way Magnus flinched, Alec lowered his hand and placed it on his chest, right where Magnus's heart was.

"I just wanted them to adjust more. I promise, no more favours and a family dinner. I love you."

With a cheesy grin, Magnus leaned forward. "You know what the best part about our first real fight as a couple is?... What happens when we make up," With a wink he disappeared out of the room.

...

When Clary woke she was all alone. Her head felt hazy but within moments she remembered where she was. Jace had brought her here, to the institute, where the demon fighters- shadowhunters lived.

Getting changed into a pair of jeans (which despite her smallness, they fit perfectly), she left the small room and wandered, unsure of what she was looking for and what she would found.

..

Issie whipped the tears from her face as soon as heard the door open. If her parents were going to catch her in her again she at least wanted to prove she wasn't crying.

Thankfully it came as a relief when she saw Clary enter the room.

"What's wrong?" she asked, gazing around at all the small toys placed neatly around the room.

It felt odd, having Clary talking to her but not remember anything. She wondered how much Jace had told her, whether he had mentioned Max, his own brother.

"This room was my brothers."

She didn't resist the tears now, or Clary when she moved and sat down next to her.

"What happened?" Her voice was soft, as if she didn't really want to hear, "I used to always wish I had a brother."

"You do," Issi's voice had gone from soft to flaring with anger. Clary just watched curiously and compassionately. "It's because of YOUR brother that mine is dead."

She stood and walked towards the door, before stopping.

"He was just a child Clary. We are just children."


End file.
